Exile Boarding School
by byyyyeeee
Summary: An AU universe where the characters of LE are all in a highschool boarding... school. :3


The time came for the students to be back in school, and this is one thing everyone dreaded. Especially the newcomers and maybe the outcasts that were coming back for their second, third or fourth year in a row. However, there were some terribly excited to be going into this boarding school called "Exile", some girls and some boys. But the most excited one of all was Dio Eraclea, a new arriving to-be Freshman.

Though there were some... that did dread the thought about going to a new place with new people. An example would be Claus Valca, a new Freshman, and Sophia Forrester, a Sophomore this year.

Then again there are people who didn't care much at all, such as Alex Rowe and Vincent Alzey, two of the toughest kids (and most popular) at school.

Some had a mutual feeling on it all, and the prime example for that would be Lucciola Weiss, who didn't feel hate, nor happiness towards the new school he was going to. Being calm and collective most of the time, you couldn't tell if he was on either of the sides... but that's what made most girls squeal.

As the Narrator gets off-topic, however, the Freshmen were just getting in line to get their schedules for new classes...

Dio and Lucciola rushed towards the line, lucky enough to be there pretty early; the two were in their uniforms, as the others around them were as well. As bouncy and excited as Dio was, you wouldn't think Lucciola was there with him at all. However, the two were best friends since childhood, and thus came together.

In another line stood Lavi Head and Claus Valca, two new Freshman as well. They didn't take a look at Dio and Lucciola, who stood out like a sore thumb, but kept to themselves and discussed the classes they hoped they got.

"I hope I wasn't stuck with a bad Biology teacher," Lavi began, running her finger through her chin lengthen reddish-orange, "Claus, are you paying attention to me?" The boy with dirty blond hair turned to look at his friend, blinking a few times, "Huh?"

Lavi shook her head, and sighed, "You're hopeless! Get your act together, we're going to be Freshman starting next week. We also have to move our stuff into our rooms, do this, do that..." She went on without Claus listening at all.

"Huh. Look at those little Freshman down there."

From atop a tree, Vince Alzey focused his binoculars down towards the group of kids in line. He snorted, laughing, "Look, look Alex! One just fainted!" Nearly falling off the tree from laughing so hard, Vince steadied himself against the tree. His light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his clothes were close to those of biassed rock stars. He was a Senior this year, and thus, the closest thing that came to your mind when seeing him was: My parents would NOT like him.

But then again, who cared? The man always had his shirt open and his slacks tight in one area, loose in others. He also rode a motorcycle, smoked, and has pierced ears. The boy was a nightmare to all the teachers.

His best friend, though, Alex Rowe, was calm looking and rather handsome. Even though he looked like he was as tough as Vince was, he was actually a very good person. Despite the fact that he looked down upon most of the people, but he got good grades, didn't cause scenes, except to the girls who adored him.

Speaking of girls who adored him...

"Sophia! Psst, Sophia!"

"Hush up, Winna."

A girl that looked about fifteen crawled through the brush, a camera in her hand. Her long, dark brown hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head, along with two pencils shoved down inside the bun to keep it from unraveling.

"Sophia!" The other hissed that was right behind her. A redheaded girl about the same age crawled behind the obviously named girl Sophia. The redhead's hair was short, about shoulder length, with some of the hair tied up in weird places with clips and bobby pins stuck everywhere. She called the other's name again, but it was no use. The love-struck girl couldn't get through to, as her crush for about eight years was just in her grasp for a picture...

"Winna, I just want ONE picture," Wiggling her nose to push up her glasses, Sophia turned to look at her best friend, "Come on, you know how much I love Alex."

"He will know too if you don't PIPE down."

"Yeah yeah..." Sophia kept crawling, and suddenly reached a good spot. She sat up, sitting on the balls of her heels. Aiming the camera, her hands shook with excitement, but the camera didn't go off.

Winna looked over to Sophia and raised her eyebrows, wondering if her friend will ever get the nerve to just do it. They've been over this about ten times already...

"Soph, hey, just do it so I can get back home to watch Days of Our Lives."

And with a click, Sophia got her picture. However, she forgot to turn off the flash.

Alex turned, and Sophia dived quickly to push Winna down. "Shit!" Sophia cursed under her breath, looking panicked, "Shit, crawl, Winna, crawl!"

And as quick as the flash went off, the two crawled as fast as they could back where it was safe. Then, quickly, they ran off back to their room, frightened that Alex would've seen them.

...back to the Freshmen...

"Lucciola!"

The boy with near to silver hair bounced over to the blond, holding his schedule in his hands. Lucciola sat down on a bench, holding his as well, but didn't have as near as an excited smile plastered on his face like Dio did.

"Let's see if we have any classes together. It wouldn't matter as much, seeing as how I am boarding with you." Peering over at Lucciola's paper, he whistled, "Wow, Lucciola, you're taking so many difficult classes! You're in Pre Calculus already?! Why wasn't I informed this? Ah well, I'm still in Algebra one, of course. Oh, wow, Astronomy? I didn't know they had that! I should've seen if I could get into it... of course, I'm not as near as smart as you--"

The blond hushed Dio, interrupting the other's long-winded talking, "We have PE together."

Dio looked excited, and bounced in his seat, "Really?! Wow. We could be partners. You're so good at sports, though, I don't think I could keep up. You know me, Lucciola, I used to trip over everything in Junior High..."

"Mm."

"...soccer was fun until I had to be the goalie. I remember someone knocking me in the face. My nose was bleeding, but I was fine. Oh! Remember the time we played hockey and my shoelace was untied? I scraped up my knees, chin, elbows, hands..."

"Mm."

Claus and Lavi sat on a bench near Dio and Lucciola, the two looking over their own schedules. Lavi let out a groan as she saw she had to take French again. Muttering with disgust, she looked at Claus' paper, "Hey, we have a few things together. I guess we're still at the same wave length, as usual."

Looking disappointed, Claus turned to look at Lavi, "Yeah, well--" He was cut off by a high-pitched scream coming from behind them.

"Really?! I didn't think anyone else was doing it... I'm taking French too!"

Dio was bent over the bench he sat on, coming nose to nose with Lavi. Nearly jumping out of her seat, Lavi pulled back a few inches to focus her gaze. She didn't know this person and quite honestly, she didn't want to know even if she had the chance. Then peering at Claus, Dio smiled widely, "Are you taking French as well? What period? Are you two bunking together? Well, I guess not, seeing as how its not an inter-mixed bunking. I wonder who you'll get with!"

Frowning a little, Claus scooted away from Dio's face, "Uh... Lavi and I both have sixth period French... and, well--" "That's great! I have sixth period too!" "Great..."

While the two were talking, Lavi looked at Lucciola, who was busy holding onto Dio's pants to make sure he didn't fall, his eyes glued onto his own paper though, looking as if this happened all the time. Thinking he was a saner than his friend, Lavi leaned over and tried to make conversation, "Hello there. I see you have Astronomy first period, like me. How do you do, I'm Lavi Head."

Lucciola turned, blinking. When Lavi saw him, her eyes widened and her stomach felt... very strange. Oh no! Was this love? No, it couldn't...

"Lavi?"

She must have spaced out, because as soon as she snapped out of it, Lucciola had already told her his name and waved a hand in front of her face. Going red with embarrassment, Lavi looked down and mumbled an apology.

"Lucciola, we should go check out our dorms now!" Dio turned to look at Lucciola, then smiled at Lavi and Claus, "Hope we get to see you again sometime soon!" Taking Lucciola's hand, Dio literally dragged the poor boy with him towards the complexes.

Claus and Lavi just kind of sat there, wondering what just happened.

And somewhere far off, there was a scream heard, and a thud on the ground.

"...Vincent, you have no sense of balance." Alex Rowe said.

Chapter One--End


End file.
